nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23
The Thustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 (also called the Jet Gun) is a full-automatic Equipment weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Overview This weapon can be built on TranZit, and there are four parts required to built this weapon. This is known to be one of the worst Wonder Weapons in Zombies history, as it does not yield points when killing Zombies, it takes a 1-second charge-up before actually killing, it breaks after a continuous 15-second use, it has a slow mobility with no ability to run, and it requires players to walk into a zombie/zombies, adding some dangerous factors into the mix, not to mention that it also gives damage when it breaks. Due to TranZit not having the multi-part feature that is found in Mob of the Dead, Origins, and all other Black Ops III maps, it can take about 10-60 minutes in building the weapon due to the map's large size and Denizens spawning in the fog. Steps to Obtain # The player must first purchase the Power Station door at the Power Station and the Bar door at the Town. # The player must acquire the following parts: ## Jet Engine ### Tunnel, on the pathway where the M16A1 is found ### Tunnel, far left corner beside a window (left lane heading back to the Bus Depot leading to a dead-end) ### Tunnel, beside some cars and the large lava puddle ## Handbrake ### Warehouse, on a cabinet close to the "Help" room door ### Warehouse, on a cabinet on the far right area ### Warehouse, on a shelf near the stairway ## Wires ### Power Station, on a broken power convertor ### Power Station, on the edge of the pathway at the bottom of the gap of the catwalk ### Power Station, on a barrel in the corner hallway leading back to the stairs ### Power Station, barrel near Tombstone Soda ## Gauge ### Cabin, on top of the fireplace ### Cabin, on top of the cot # The build location is found in the Bar, right of Stamin-Up. Each part must be brought here. # Only one player can acquire this after it's built. # These steps are repeated if the weapon breaks and the parts go into the lava. If the parts do not fall in the lava, they will then simply be available to pick up and returned to the build location. Trivia * An upgraded Jet Gun is found in the game files, however, its textures have not been completed and the character is only seen carrying an invisible Jet Gun. The Jet Gun is the buildable wonder weapon in TranZit, seen in the world wide release trailer right at the end, it is basically a reverse Thundergun in the respect that it sucks the air around it in, creating a vacuum that pops zombies heads. Still, it is slightly ineffective, seeing as how if it overheats it breaks, you can't move very fast whilst using it, and that it takes a moment to warm up. Though this can be countered if a you treat it like a death machine and spin it up whilst pulling it out. The only funny thing you can do with it is if you jump off a ledge and power it up you will float for a few moments, but your timing must be good, and it is not really that helpful, unless you feel like flying above a mob onto the bus as it passes. Parts Locations Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Green Run Category:TranZit